


And Here It Ends, And Here It Begins

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Non je ne regrette rien - Edith Piaf (Song)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is over, but there are no regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Here It Ends, And Here It Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angharad_crewe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angharad_crewe/gifts).



It is over.

She was beloved, and now she is forgotten. She was the queen, and now she is a vagabond. Her palace burning and her memories with it, her people slaughtered and she powerless to help them.

She looks in the mirror, laughs, and throws it from her. She has little need to see her own face now: let it go, along with her name and her status.

Bitter smoke rises from the city that was hers.

Still she has these things: her courage and her freedom. Everything that ever mattered, she still has in her possession.

It begins.


End file.
